DESCRIPTION: There are two hypotheses raised in this proposal. The first (which is not tested) is that an antibody response to cocaine will be useful in managing cocaine addiction/craving. The second hypothesis (which is the subject of the proposal) is that experimental animals can be immunized with an anti-idiotypic antibody (Ab2) so that they produce an Ab3 which mimics Ab1 in its ability to bind to cocaine. The presence of circulating Ab3 would, in turn, affect the tissue distribution of a parenteral dose of cocaine. Much of the proposal focuses on the particulars of the methodology involved in generating the sequence of anti-idiotypic antibodies. The fourth aim of the proposal does assess tissue distribution and metabolism in vaccinated as opposed to control animals.